


Floating in a most peculiar way

by skamsnake



Series: Ziggy Stardust Series [4]
Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, TensionTM, alternative ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 18:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21281102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skamsnake/pseuds/skamsnake
Summary: What if Robbe didn’t step away that morning...
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Series: Ziggy Stardust Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1528016
Comments: 21
Kudos: 413





	Floating in a most peculiar way

**Author's Note:**

> I read a post on tumblr asking what would’ve happened if Robbe hadn’t stepped away when Sander walked up behind him and this lil drabble happened ❤️
> 
> Title is from Bowie’s ‘Space Oddity’

***

  
“What would you do?”

He hears Sander’s voice behind him, still raw and ragged from last night. A night he can’t seem to get off his mind no matter how hard he tries. And what he _ wouldn’t _ do-

“Leave or stay with them?”

Robbe feels the weight of those words press down onto his chest, pull tight around his neck. Not just because he wants to tell Sander to dump her, to take a chance on love, on _ him,_ but also because he knows how fucking hard it is to walk away from something that feels safe. Safe, because you _ know _ it. Safe because you’ve known nothing else.

“I would…”

He feels Sander approaching slowly, deliberately. 

The warmth from his body radiating off of his skin, vibrating through the cool morning air, reverberating against his back like waves of heat crashing between them and suddenly there’s a cautious hand coming around him from where Sander is standing close behind him and Robbe feels like he might actually die.

Sander is so close, moving ever so slowly, holding ever so lightly, cans and bottles and Robbe’s beating heart in his hand, and in turn Robbe holds his breath. Holds his breath to stop himself from stepping away from the first intimacy he’s ever actually desired. 

He can feel Sander’s breath on his neck, the tiny hairs there standing on end as if every cell in his body is trying to reach out and touch him. 

“You would…?” Sander replays Robbe’s words back to him, his voice barely above a whisper as his hand inches closer to Robbe’s, fingertips brushing lightly over the back of his hand in question.

“Just take all the…” he exhales shakily, his breath suddenly stuck there and he clears his throat, “just all the positives and negatives and-“

“Make a tally?“ Sander interrupts him with a soft chuckle, “and if it’s negative, dump them?” 

Robbe turns his head a little to look up at Sander behind him, at his skin smooth over the curve of his jaw, at his soft lips pursed in a mischievous smile, his gaze slowly tracing the outlines of it before travelling further up to meet Sander’s eyes. 

He sees a sadness in them that he’s seen before, through barricades of Bowie references and cheeky remarks, a sadness he’s seen in his own too.

And maybe that’s the reason he felt instantly connected to this stranger, to this ash blond boy that seemed to come out of nowhere, like a space oddity, leaving Robbe bewildered and breathless and bursting with joy. 

And maybe that’s the reason he feels like he’s known him forever even if it’s only been a week.

“Maybe I’m just scared I’ll never find someone” Sander confesses, breaking the silence and whatever invisible barrier was left between them because Robbe knows that feeling too, knows those words like they were his own too, “Or at least someone who will love me”

They’re so close now, merely inches apart, Sander’s arms braced on either side of Robbe, his hands seemingly clinging tightly to the recycling box in front of them, almost as if to steady himself by it. 

“I think..” Robbe tries, can barely hear his own voice over the rush of blood in his ears, “...you will find someone like that” 

“Where, then?” Sander smiles softly down at him and it would be so easy, so effortless, to just turn around and push himself up on his tiptoes to bring their lips together, so easy to accept what is offered to him willingly, wordlessly, with such vulnerability that it’s threatening to bring tears to his eyes. 

“On a weekend trip with strangers?“ Sander continues and it would be so easy to just reach out and take, but right now Robbe wants something else. Right now he wants to _ give_.

So instead he lets go of his fears and lets himself lean back, feel the pressure from Sander’s firm chest against his shoulders, the warm skin of his neck against his cheek, feel the tremble in Sander’s body as much as his own when they finally touch, as if both of them feel how well he just fits there, in Sander’s arms.

“For example, yeah” he whispers into the small space between them and looks up at Sander from where he’s resting against his chest.

Sander leans down towards him, so careful, so achingly slow, that Robbe wonders for a moment if this is actually happening or if it’s all just something he’s making up in his mind. 

Like the countless times before when he would let his mind drift this week. On their many walks on the beach, listening to the ocean and imagining what it would be like to reach out and take Sander’s hand. Or on nights when he was lying in his bunk bed wide awake, trying to identify the sound of Sander’s breathing and filter it out from the rest to savor it, to imagine it right there next to him. Or last night in the neon lights, when he was so desperate for Sander’s lips on his own, he finally dared to let it show.

It feels unreal, but when Sander finally _ finally _ closes the distance between them, finally connects their lips in a kiss so soft, so tender, Robbe knows he’s never experienced anything this _ real _ in his entire life. 

When Sander kisses him again, this time with more certainty, more confidence, lips locking as they breathe each other in, Robbe feels his knees give out under him, grateful for the warm hand coming up to cup his face, to steady him, ease the angle to be able to kiss him better and it feels like the moon and the stars and everything in between slows down to a complete stop. Like time is standing still. 

_ “Maybe I’m just scared I’ll never find someone who will love me” _

He replays Sander’s words in his mind, wanting to kiss each and every word of uncertainty, kiss the insecurity away. 

Reaching for Sander’s free hand where it’s still clutching the box in front of them, Robbe closes his eyes and brings it to his chest, fingers lacing together right above his racing heart. Hoping Sander can feel it against the palm of his hand, hoping he understands what Robbe is trying to say.

_I will. I will_ _love you._

**Author's Note:**

> I’m skamsnake on tumblr, come say hi ❤️


End file.
